


tongue tied

by moimoi_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: it wasn't often that kuroo invited someone to his private discord server. but when he did, kenma knew he was sure to regret it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my mind before writing this: 
> 
> make it ansgt 
> 
> no wait, make it a mafia fic 
> 
> no, stfu. angst, hurt/no comfort. 
> 
> no waitwaitwait. one word: chatfic 
> 
> oooo good idea. but hear me out: mafia fic ft. bottom tsukki 
> 
> stalker! kenma?
> 
> ohhh yes, ofc ;) 
> 
> but make sure you add the chatfic part
> 
> how tf am i supposed to make that a chatfic?
> 
> idfk, figure something out. you're the author 
> 
> don't you already have an unfinished chatfic for kurotsukki? 
> 
> oh yeah. forgot about that. 
> 
> it doesn't matter. you're forgetting the point: angst. heart wrenching angst. make someone die. unrequited love too. and hanahaki. 
> 
> bitch are you dumb? the last tsukkiken was angst. 
> 
> okay...and your point is what? 
> 
> wait...can't we just make this fluff instead?
> 
> and now, its a chatfic. for funsies. and to but mostly because the regular haikyuu chatfics aren't that good imo. i feel like all they do is bash oikawa and talk about ships in an obvious way. 
> 
> ==============================================
> 
> kyannma: kenma   
> kubrooo: kuroo   
> broookuto: bokuto   
> babysitter: akaashi  
> tsukishima: tsukishima   
> demon senpai: yaku   
> omi-omi: sakusa   
> aliens!: oikawa   
> tsum-tsum: atsumu

**  
**

**kenmas server (private)**

**Mee6: @tsukishma has just joined, hope you brought pizza!**

**Stats: ( @kubrooo has invited 8 members )**   


**kubrooo:** tsukki!!! u came!   


  


**tsukishima:** good to see you can still read   


**tsukishima:** this better not be another furry server asshole   


  


**demon senpai:** ....furry server?  


  


**tsukishima:** i don't want to talk about it   


  


**kubrooo:** i was just trying to get u sm more friends 

**kubrooo:** we both know u need some  


  


**tsukishima:** remind me why i haven't blocked you yet?  


**  
**

**kubrooo:** idk kinda sounds like a personal prob my g 

**kubrooo:** **@everyone** come meet tsukki!!

  


**demon senpai:** stop pinging everyone   


**demon senpai:** go be useful and die somewhere, k?  


  


**tsukishima:** ^  


  


**broookuto:** bro!!  


  


**kubrooo:** bro!!  


  


**kyannma:** i told you to stop inviting ppl kuro   


**kyannma:** and who gave you mod perms? i thought i took them away after last time   


  


**kubrooo:** SHUT UP   


**kubrooo:** and akaashi gave it to me   


  


**broookuto:** RIGHT  


 **broookuto:** HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY'D DOXX HIM?  


  


**kyannma:** that account was really sus tho? you should have known  ****

**  
**

**demon senpai:** loser

  


**babysitter** : i did no such thing kenma   


**babysitter:** if i believe correctly, he just gave himself permission from yakus phone   


  


**kyannma:** i had a feeling

  


**broookuto:** BABE!   


  


**babysitter:** hello bokuto-san :)  


  


**broookuto:** BRO HE SENT ME A :) 

  


**demon senpai:** kuroo did what now?

  


**kubrooo:** IK BRO 

**kubrooo:** fuck forgot u had ur name highlighted   


  


**demon senpai:** how did you even get my password anyway u asshat?  


  


**kubrooo:** babe ur birthday is never a good password idea **:relieved:**  


  


**demon senpai:** stfu don't call me that 

**demon senpai:** i don't want ppl to know im dating you **:angry:**

  


**tsukishima:** hey dumbass, what kind of flowers do you want on your casket?  


 **tsukishima:** yk considering your partner just roasted you and all   


  


**kubrooo:** HEART BEEN BROKE SO MANY TIMES   


  


**broookuto:** I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVEEEEE </3  


  


**kubrooo:** MAMA SAY ITS MY FAULT 

  


**broookuto:** ITS MY FAULT   


  


**kubrooo:** I WEAR MY HEART ON MY SLEEVE </3  


  


**demon senpai:** god i hate it here  


  


**babysitter:** i agree, please feel free to assassinate me at any point and time

  


**tsukishima:** same 

**tsukishima:** i can leave if you want? **@kyannma**  


**  
**

**kyannma:** no its okay 

  


**tsukishima:** oh okay   


  


**Private Message**   


**(@kenma/ @tetsurou )**

**kenma:** explain 

  


**tetsurou:** im-  


 **tetsurou:** okay so yk how the thing with shrimpy didn't really work out  


  


**kenma:** no   


**kenma:** is that what this is?  


 **kenma:** im not letting u set me up with anyone else   


**kenma:** ever again   


  


**tetsurou:** KYANNNMMMAAAA just trust me   


**tetsurou:** tsukkis a good kid 

**tetsurou:** quiet and polite, just like you :)

  


**kenma:** he's been in the server for literally 20 minutes and he's called you a dumbass at least 8 times   


  


**tetsurou:** see! you two are so alike   


  


**kenma:**....  


  


**tetsurou:** at least just become friends then   


**tetsurou:** pls ken? **:** **pleading:**  


**  
**

**kenma:** fine

  


**tetsurou:** yayyy  


**kenmas server (private)**   


**  
**

**tsukishima:** god i hate you sm 

**tsukishima:** idk y i thought accepting your friend request was a good idea   


  


**kubrooo:** ->hug **@tsukishima**  


**Mantaro: @kubroo has hugged @tsukishima. Cute!**

**tsukishima:** disgusting, get away from me 

**tsukishima:** ->kill **@kubroo**  


**Mantaro: Oh no! @tsukishima has killed @kubrooo!**

**kyannma:** finally 

**kyannma:** ty tsukishima-san   


**kyannma:** i can rest peacefully   


  


**tsukishima:** oh no just tsukishima is fine   


**tsukishima:** and you're welcome   


  


**kyannma:** um okay tsukishima   


**kyannma:** its ntmu btw   


**kyannma:** im kenma   


  


**tsukishima:** gathered as much kenma-san   


**tsukishima:** oh wait kuroo told me you don't really like honorfics?  


  


**kyannma:** yh   


  


**kubrooo:** wow  


 **kubrooo:** you 2 are getting along just fine huh **:smirk:**

  


**kyannma:** /ban   


  


**kubrooo:** woah okay   


**kubrooo:** ill shut up now :)  


  


**kyannma:** good  


**Private Message**   


**(@tsukishima/ @tetsurou )**

  


**tsukishima:** hey loser   


**tsukishima:** are we still going on call later?   


  


**tetsurou:** hmmmmmm  


 **tetsurou:** IDK MAN   


**tetsurou:** THE WAY YOUVE BEEN TREATING ME LATELY   


  


**tsukishima:** okay ill just ask tadashi or something   


  


**tetsurou:** noooooo wait  


 **tetsurou:** is it okay if ken joins us?  


  


**tsukishima:** your gamer friend? 

**tsukishima:** sure i don't mind  


  


**tetsurou:** okay if that's the case then lets just vc   


**kenmas server (private)**   


**  
**

**demon senpai:** just realized that we haven't heard from miya in a while 

  


**aliens!:** its been a few hours  


 **aliens!:** you make it seem like he died or smth   


**aliens!:** but i miss him **:pleading: :pleading:**  


  


**demon senpai:** yk sometimes i really don't like you oikawa   


  


**aliens!:** join the club 

  


**demon senpai:** i-  


 **demon senpai:** do you need a hug?  


  


**aliens!:** that would be nice, yes   


  


**babysitter:** i think sakusa banned him yesterday   


**babysitter:** wait let me check logs   


  


**demon senpai:** i-  


 **demon senpai:** **@omi-omi** ik ur lurking   


  


**omi-omi:** no im not   


  


**aliens!:** answered pretty quick there sir  


  


**omi-omi:** okay yeah i banned him 

**omi-omi:** problem?  


  


**aliens!:** unban him! **:angry:**  


**  
**

**Mee6: @bettertwin has just joined. Cheers!**

**Stats: (invited by @sakusa)**   


**bettertwin:** god it feels good to be home 

  


**aliens!:** tsumu!  


  


**bettertwin:** tooru!  


 **bettertwin:** wait one sec   


**tsum-tsum:** okay better   


  


**broookuto:** tsummmmmm **:redheart:**

  


**tsum-tsum:** ->hug **@omi-omi @broookuto @aliens!**  


**Mantaro: @tsum-tsum has just hugged @omi-omi, @broookuto and @aliens!**

**omi-omi:** i want to ban you so badly istg 

  


**demon senpai:** he literally just got un-banned calm thyself sakusa   


  


**omi-omi:** /mute   


**Carl-bot: @ a member to mute!**

**demon senpai:** L  


 **demon senpai:** /mute **@omi-omi** 1 min felt like it   


**Carl-bot: @omi-omi has been banned for 1 minute.**

**Reason, "felt like it"**   


**tsukishima:** useful 

  


**demon senpai:** yes very   


  


**aliens:** **@tsukishima** ew bitch its you   


  


**tsukishima:** you still mad about me overthroning you great king?  


 **tsukishima:** if that's the case, get over it :)  


  


**aliens!: :angry:**   


  


**omi-omi:** oh i like this one   


**omi-omi:** **@kubrooo** where did you meet him and why weren't we introduced sooner   


  


**babysitter:** ^  


  


**demon senpai:** ^  


  


**kubrooo:** we were trolling a nazi-supremacist server together accidentally and the rest is history **:shootingstars:**  


**  
**

**kyannma:** tsukishima what were you doing in a nazi server

  


**tsukishima:** i was bored **:shrug:**  


**  
**

**kyannma:** ic 

  


**babysitter:** valid  


  


**Private Message**   


**(@tsukishima/ @kenma )**

  


**kenma:** just wanted to know if it was fine to dm you  


  


**tsukishima:** i don't mind   


**tsukishima:** something wrong?  


  


**kenma:** kuro invited you to the server to try and set you up with me   


**kenma:** so im sorry if he starts acting weird all of a sudden   


**kenma:** or if that makes you uncomfortable   


  


**tsukishima:** oh no that's fine   


**tsukishima:** he does this kinda thing often?  


  


**kenma:** mostly everyone in the server actually   


  


**tsukishima: :roflaughing:** your joking 

  


**kenma:** im not   


  


**tsukishima:** can't say im surprised tbh   


  


**kenma:** have you known him long?  


  


**tsukishima:** a few months i think   


**tsukishima:** worst few months of my life   


  


**kenma:** we've been friends since childhood   


**kenma:** so ik what you mean  


  


**tsukishima:** f

  


**kenmas server (private)**   


**kubrooo:** **@everyone** join vc now!!!! **:angwy:**

**  
**

**broookuto:** give me like 

**broookuto:** 5 mins bro  


  


**kubrooo:** **:eyeroll:** hurry up   


  


**general vc**   


**kubrooo:** "Tsukkkiii!" 

  


**tsukishima:** "God I hate you so much"   


  


**demon senpai:** "Sometimes I think Tsukishima wakes up every morning and chooses violence" 

  


**kubrooo:** "Thats all you Yaku, what do you mean?"   


  


**demon senpai:** "I know where you fucking live rooster. If you wake up with an actual decent haircut blame me"   


  


**akiens!:** "Ouch" 

  


**tsum-tsum:** "Can I get a F in the chat please?"   


  


**babysitter:** "Yes, of course"   


**babysitter:** "My respects? Paid"   


  


**tsum-tsum:** "Period"   


  


**tsukishima:** "Kuroo hurry the fuck up so we can play"   


  


**kyannma:** "Wait what are you playing?"   


  


**tsukishima:** "Some game he wouldn't stop forcing me to buy"   


**tsukishima:** "And now that I actually bought the stupid thing, he's been having excuses on why he can't play"   


  


**kubrooo:** "I do not"   


**kubrooo:** "Liar"  


  


**aliens!:** "I don't know about that Tetsu-chan. That sounded a little defensive to me"   


  


**kubrooo:** "Someone mute this bitch please"   


  


**tsukishima:** "Mute you? Wish I could honestly"   


  


**broookuto:** "Can yall stop attacking my bro for like 15 minutes please?"   


**broookuto:** "Appreciate it, thanks"   


  


**kubrooo:** "And this is why you're my bro, bro"   


  


**broookuto:** "Awwww. You too bro" 

  


**kyannma:** "Um, game?"   


  


**tsukishima:** "Oh, my bad. Um...its Call of Duty. Uh, Cold War"   


  


**kyannma:** "Kuro"   


  


**kubrooo:** "I-"   


**kubrooo:** "WHAT DID I DO?"   


  


**kyannma:** "Play"  


  


**broookuto:** "Ooohhh! I have it! Can I play too?"   


  


**tsukishima:** "If you must"   


  


**kubrooo:** "Literally get no respect here"   


  


**broookuto:** "Its okay bro. I respect you!"  


  


**tsum-tsum:** "Omi has it too. Let me ping him until he shows up"   


  


**omi-omi:** "I wish you wouldn't"   


  


**tsum-tsum:** "Omi!"   


**tsum-tsum:** "Come play"   


  


**aliens!:** "Scared the shit out of me"   


  


**demon senpai:** "That part" 

**demon senpai:** "How long have you been here Sakusa?"   


  


**omi-omi:** "Since Kuroo pinged everyone (yet again- someone take mod from him please)"   


  


**kubrooo:** "Just gonna pretend like I didn't hear that last part"   


  


**tsum-tsum:** Omi! Playyyyyyy  


  


**omi-omi:** "God. What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I'm gay?"   


  


**demon senpai:** "God hates the gays. Pass it on"   


  


**kubrooo:** "AWNDJEUDKIE"   


**kubrooo:** "NO!"  


  


**tsukishima:** "Pay attention. You almost got down. And I'm not gonna revive you if you do"  


 **tsukishima:** "Actually I might just stand in front of you and watch you die slowly"   


  


**babysitter:** "Damn"   


  


**broookuto:** "Harsh"   


  


**kubrooo:** "You wouldn't Tsukki"   


  


**tsukishima:** "I wouldn't? Are you sure?"   


**tsukishima:** "Think long and hard about that Kuroo-san"   


  


**aliens!:** "Wait, Bo-chan"   


  


**broookuto:** "Yes?"   


  


**aliens!:** "Why is your sound....overlapping with Akaashi's?"   


  


**babysitter:** "I'm at his house. Bokuto, there's a zombie behind you. No, _behind_ you. Never mind"   


  


**broookuto:** "Oops"   


**broookuto:** "Bro, do me a solid and...yah thanks"   


  


**kubrooo:** "No problem"   


**kubrooo:** "Unlike _some people_ , I don't mind reviving my team members"   


**kubrooo:** "Cough cough...Tsukki"   


  


**tsukishima:** "Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate"   


**tsukishima:** "Unlike _some people_ , I don't plan on getting down in the first place"   


  


**kyannma:** "Pft"   


  


**babysitter:** "Kenma...did you just-?"   


  


**aliens!:** "That cute little noise was you? I don't believe it"   


  


**demon senpai:** "Can confirm that was him"   


**demon senpai:** "I can die happy now"  


  


**tsum-tsum:** "Same"   


  


**kyannma:** "And you wonder why I don't join vc's"   


  


**tsukishima:** "Oh really? That sucks. I think you have a nice voice"   


  


**kyannma:** "ivyuktb"  


 **kyannma:** "Um..thanks. You too"   


  


**kubrooo:** "Gay" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwashin: iwa  
> memesun: mattsun   
> makki: makki   
> staroou: oikawa 
> 
> =======
> 
> tetsuno!: kuroo   
> boku: bokuto   
> asskashi: akasshi   
> =========

**kenmas server (private)**

**aliens!:** good morning gays **:blushingsmile:**

**tsukishima:** its 4 am **:dead:**

**aliens!:** shsshhhh

**babysitter:** good morning oikawa-san 

**aliens!** **:** omg ur like so 

**aliens!:** uptight 

**babysitter:** im sorry? 

**broookuto: @aliens!** yh i thought that too at first

 **broookuto:** but he can really nice and patient 

**babysitter:** thank you bokuto-san 

**demon senpai:** my serotonin? boosted 

**kubrooo: @demon senpai** why can't we be like that **:wounded:**

**demon senpai:** bc 

**demon senpai:** ur an insufferable piece of shit 

**aliens!:**!!!!

**tsukishima:** damn 

**tsukishima:** and so early in the morning too 

**kubrooo:** :(

 **kubrooo:** might just die 

**aliens!:** and you didn't invite me to join you?

 **aliens!:** thought you were bae but ur just fam 

**demon senpai:** um no?

 **demon senpai:** bitch tf **@kubrooo**

**kubrooo:** awww yakkun 

**kubrooo:** you do care **:shiningheart:**

**demon senpai:** well duh 

**demon senpai:** i wouldn't date you if i didn't 

**kubrooo:** brb, crying 

**kubrooo: @aliens!** do we need to talk my guy?

**aliens!:** im fine! 

**babysitter:** i don't mean to come off as rude oikawa-san 

**babysitter:** but you haven't seemed 'fine' for a while now

**tsum-tsum:** someone bothering u tooru? 

**tsum-tsum:** yk ill beat their ass 

**tsum-tsum:** these hands don't discriminate 

**kubrooo:** ^ 

**broookuto:** ^

**kyannma:** ^

**tsukishima:** idk u that well but ^

**aliens!:** you guys are so sweet but its really nothing >//<

**tsukki-poo:** kuroo. fucking. tetsurou 

**kubrooo:** yes my dearest most favorite-est disciple? **:smilingblush:**

**tsukki-poo:** wtf did you do to my name?

**broookuto:** LMAOOOOO

 **broookuto:** IT FITS 

**demon senpai:** favorite-est.....

**demon senpai:** **:angry: :angrysmokepuff: :angry:**

**tsukki-poo:**.....

**kyannma:** its cute 

**kyannma:** i think so anyway 

**tsukki-poo:** ig 

**kubrooo: :smirking:**

**broookuto: :winkyface:**

**kyannma:** /mute **@kubrooo** 2hrs stfu 

**Carl-bot: @kubroo has been muted for 2 hours**

**Reason, stfu**

**tsum-tsum:** oh wow 

**tsum-tsum:** that's fr tragic 

**Private Message**

**( @staroou / @asskashi )**

**asskashi:** another episode? 

**staroou:** yeah :) 

**asskashi:** oikawa you know you're supposed to tell someone before you think it hits 

**asskashi:** have you gotten around to telling iwaizumi yet? 

**staroou:**....no?

**asskashi:** and why not? 

**asskashi:** you know its not good to keep something like this from him 

**asskashi:** he's your best friend 

**staroou:** you don't think i know that? 

**staroou:** its just

 **staroou:** IRME:CTMRWE

**asskashi:** take your time 

**staroou:** what if he thinks im weird?

 **staroou:** i just don't want to disappoint him yk?

**asskashi:** _recordmessage_

**asskashi:** i hardly think you could ever disappoint him to be frank 

**staroou:** thanks kei-chan **:sparklyheart:**

**asskashi:** you're welcome oikawa

 **asskashi:** i greatly value our friendship 

**staroou:** SOBBING 

**Seid-hoes**

**( @staroou / @iwashin / @memesun/ @makki)**

**iwashin:** who took my hoodie

**memesun:** which one?

**iwashin:** the godzilla one shittykawa got me for my birthday 

**iwashin:** i was looking for it and i can't find it 

**iwashin:** so one of you mfs must have taken it 

**makki:** but-

 **makki:** u could have just misplaced it?

**iwashin:** no. 

**iwashin: @staroou** where is it?

**memesun:** oh yeah where is he

 **memesun:** usually we get a good morning message or smth 

**makki:** kinda hurt ngl 

**makki:** **@iwashin** r u sure u didn't lose it?

**iwashin:** no. 

**iwashin:** i don't "lose" things 

**iwashin:** u guys take them 

**memesun:** **:tearingupsmile: :peacesign:**

**memesun: @staroou** what do you have to say for yourself 

**makki:** oikawa? 

**makki has started a call**

**(3 users have joined)**

**makki has ended the call**

**iwashin:** tf 

**iwashin:** **@staroou**

**memesun: @staroou**

**makki: @staroou**

**iwashin:** putting up a lost and found for him rn 

**Private Message**

**( @tetsuno! / @kenma )**

**tetsuno!:** unmute pls

**kenma:** no 

**tetsuno!:** pls i beg 

**kenma:** no. 

**Private Message**

**( @boku / @kenma )**

**boku:** UNMUTE MY BRO 

**Private Message**

**( @tsukishima / @kenma)**

**tsukishima:** kuroo won't stop begging me to ask you to unmute him 

**kenma:** fine. ill unmute him 

**tsukishima:** thanks 

**Seid-hoes**

**(@staroou/ @iwashin/ @memesun/ @makki )**

**staroou:** woah 99+ notifications i feel loved 

**makki:** oikawa!!! 

**staroou:**?

**memesun:** where was our good morning message?

**staroou:** i must have overslept srry **:sadtears: :peacesign:**

 **staroou:** good morning iwa-chan, mattsun-chan and makki-chan!!!

**memesun:** oh god i feel like 

**makki:** someone just slapped me with positivity 

**iwashin:** good morning crappykawa :) 

**kenmas server (private)**

**kyannma:** /unmute **@kubrooo**

**Carl-bot: @kubrooo has been unmuted!**

**kubrooo:** IM ALIVE 

**broookuto:** YAYYYY **:party: :party: :party:**

**babysitter:** i liked it better when kuroo was muted 

**omi-omi:** ^ 

**tsukki-poo:** ^^

**kubrooo:** HATERS 

**Private Message**

**( @staroou / @iwashin )**

**iwashin:** u never oversleep 

**iwashin:** liar 

**staroou:** i-

**iwashin:** whats really bothering you?

 **iwashin:** and don't fucking lie to me either 

**staroou has deleted one (1) message**

**staroou:** nothing! 

**iwashin:** oikawa tooru 

**staroou:** im just a bit stressed about school and stuff ig 

**iwashin:** you guess? 

**iwashin:** what about it is stressing you out? 

**iwashin:** is it your grades?

 **iwashin:** is there someone bothering you? 

**iwashin:** its not your knee is it? 

**iwashin has started a call**

**(1 user have joined)**

**iwashin:** join the call **:angwyiwa:**

**kenmas server (private)**

**tsum-tsum:** -wyr 

**Dyno: Would you rather**

**A.) Always lie when it matters?**

**B.) Be severely tortured everytime you tell the truth**

**tsum-tsum:** UM WTF DYNO 

**tsum-tsum:** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE? 

**tsukki-poo:** just pick one **:eyeroll:**

**tsum-tsum:** JuSt PiCk OnE 

**tsukki-poo:** come outside 

**tsum-tsum:**?

**tsukki-poo:** how do you feel about being dragged this morning? 

**tsum-tsum:** **@omi-omi** help 

**omi-omi:** no 

**omi-omi:** **@tsukki-poo** beat his ass 

**tsukki-poo:** bet 

**tsum-tsum:** OMI **:cryingrivers:**

**demon senpai:** um who put dyno on cynical mode? 

**kubrooo:** probably people who schedule their mental breakdowns for 2:25 AM every Monday and Wednesday 

**kubrooo:** kenma 

**kyannma:** i very much did not ty

 **kyannma:** and stop being so active smh 

**kyannma:** im trying to play genshin 

**kubrooo:** uh huh 

**kubrooo:** let me just 

**kubrooo:** CHECK LOGS 

**kyannma:** you do that **:eyeroll:**

**aliens!:** ooo ken-chan just used an emoji! 

**broookuto:** achievement unlocked! 

**tsum-tsum:** character development? yes. hotel? trivago 

**omi-omi:** ill pay you $10 to stfu 

**tsum-tsum:** what am i? some cheap whore? 

**tsum-tsum:** raise it to $100 and you got a deal 

**demon senpai:** i-

 **demon senpai:** honestly can respect a business man 

**omi-omi:** **@tsum-tsum** check your bank account 

**tsum-tsum:** wait-

**kyannma:** don't call me that 

**tsukki-poo: @kyannma** can you join the vc?

**aliens!:** :( 

**aliens!:** no one appreciates me here :( 

**aliens!:** WAIT NEGATIVE THOUGHTS GO AWAY 

**demon senpai:** thats the spirit oikawa :) 

**kubrooo:** oh to receive a :) from yakkun 

**aliens!:** **:relieved:**

**demon senpai:** kuro stfu :) 

**kubrooo:** <33333

**kyannma: @tsukki-poo** sure 

**Private Message**

**( @bettertwin/@sakusa )**

**bettertwin:** YOU WERE SERIOUS?

**sakusa:** we had a deal 

**sakusa:** zip it 

**kenmas server (private)**

**broookuto:** BRO 

**broookuto:** UR SO HOT <333

**kubrooo:** AWWW THX BRO 

**tsukki-poo:** bokuto-san don't lie to him like that 

**kubrooo:** </3

 **kubrooo:** why must you treat me like this tsukki?

**tsukki-poo:** for 1 its fun 

**kubrooo:** second?

**tsukki-poo:** i don't have a second reason, its just fun to mess with you 

**kubrooo:** damn 

**kubrooo:** yakkun hold me 

**demon senpai:** what 

**kubrooo:** im coming over for cuddles 

**demon senpai:** i rather you don't 

**kyannma:** too late 

**kyannma:** he just walked out the door 

**tsukki-poo:** oh so thats what that noise was?

**kyannma:** oh no that thud was him

 **kyannma:** he tripped and fell 

**tsukki-poo:** oh 

**tsukki-poo:** damn 

**tsukki-poo:** was it funny 

**kyannma:** yeah, little bit 

**Private Message**

**(@staroou/ @iwashin )**

**staroou:** thx iwa 

**iwashin:** no problem oikawa 

**iwashin:** any time okay? 

**Private Message**

**( @kenma/ @tsukishima )**

**kenma:** look at this funny picture of kuro 

**kenma:** _[kuroosquiggly.jpg]_

**tsukishima:** lol 

**tsukishima:** wanna maybe call later? 

**kenma:** uhm im busy 

**tsukishima:** oh okay 

**kenma:** but tomorrow works 

**tsukishima:** cool :) 

**Private Message**

**( @kenma/ @asskashi )**

**kenma:** help   
  


**asskashi:** oh 

**asskashi:** you don't usually dm me first kenma, is everything okay 

**kenma:** no 

**kenma:** tsukishima wants to call with me 

**kenma:** without anyone else 

**kenma:** how do i 

**kenma:** talk to 

**kenma:** pretty boys? 

**asskashi:** you know what tsukishima-san looks like? 

**kenma:** kuro gave me his insta earlier 

**kenma:** he's _really_ pretty akaashi 

**asskashi:** ic

 **asskashi:** does tsukishima know you have his instagram? 

**kenma:** no 

**asskashi:** you didn't follow him did you? 

**kenma:**....no 

**asskashi:** smh 

**asskashi:** im sure conversation will flow easily between you two 

**asskashi:** if not, im sure you can tell him you're a bit shy beforehand 

**asskashi:** he seems like the understanding type 

**kenma:** shitshitshit

 **kenma:** he sent me smth

**asskashi:**?

**kenma:** holy fuck its a smiley face

**asskashi:** send one back? 

**kenma:** yeah 

**kenma:** okay 

**kenma:** thanks again 

**asskashi:** np kenma 

**Private Message**

**( @tsukishima / @kenma )**

**kenma:** yeah :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things that annoy me about chatfics #2: 
> 
> the prime source of entertainment is making fun of oikawa 
> 
> also, i feel like kenma secretly gay panics over tsukki to akaashi a lot, seeing as how akaashi used to gay panic over bokuto before they got together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babey: shibayama

**seid-hoes**

**(@staroou/@iwashin/@memesun/@makki)**

**staroou:** good morning iwa-chan, makki-chan and mattsun-chan!!!

**iwashin:** good morning shittykawa

 **iwashin:** how are you?

**memesun:** GOOD MORNING OIKAWA **:cryingrivers:**

**makki:** GMMM **:cryingrivers: :pleading:**

 **makki:** hruuu?

**staroou:** i'm okayyy 

**iwashin:** just okay?

**memesun:** you sure?

 **memesun:** if theres anyone bothering you, tell team umooizumi 

**makki:** TEAM UMOOIZUMI??????

**memesun:** I MEANT IWAIZUMI 

**makki:** HOW SHITTY IS UR AUTOCORRECT????

**iwashin:** beating your ass on sight mattsun 

**staroou:** wow-

**memesun:** you know what

 **memesun:** fine 

**memesun:** when i realease all this pent up anger

**iwashin:** learn to spell?

**staroou:** pain.

**memesun:** yeah that too 

**staroou:** same 

**makki:** um oikawa-?

 **makki:** smth u wanna tell us?

**staroou:** actually yeah

**Private Message**

**( @staroou/ @asskashi )**

**staroou:** i'm going to tell them 

**staroou:** about the depression 

**asskashi:** thats amazing oikawa, okay? 

**asskashi:** move at your own pace 

**asskashi:** im so proud of you 

**staroou:** stop. ill cry 

**Seid-hoes**

**( @staroou/@iwashin/@memesun/@makki )**

**iwashin:** shit, is everything okay?

 **iwashin:** do you want me to come over?

**memesun:** yeah same

 **memesun:** i can be over in 20 if thats good 

**makki:** i can make it in 10 

**staroou:** no thats fine 

**staroou:** its too early 

**staroou:** just call is fine? 

**makki:** say less 

**makki has started a call**

**(4 users have joined)**

**Private Message**

**(@bettertwin/ @sakusa)**

**bettertwin:** GOOD MORNING OMI **:readhearts: :redhearts:**

**sakusa:** god. why are you up so early?

**bettertwin:** yet you answered super fast **:thinking:**

**sakusa:** yeah well 

**bettertwin:** well?

**sakusa:** whatever 

**Seid-hoes (In Call)**

**(@staroou/@iwashin/@memesun/@makki)**

**staroou:** "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be _[nervous laughter]_

 **staroou:** "Um-" 

**iwashin:** "Take your time Tooru"

**memesun:** "We're here for you, and just you, kay?" 

**makki:** "Exactly" 

**staroou:** "O-okay!" 

**staroou:** "I'mreallydepressedrightnowactuallyalwaysitcomesandgoesbut-"

**memesun:** _[laughs]_ "Tooru. Slow down"

**staroou:** "I'm depressed. Clinically" 

**staroou:** "Like I'm mentally ill and have to see a therapist three times a week because I have terrible intrusive thoughts about killing myself depressed. _[shaky laugh]_

**makki:** _[silence]_

**makki:** "So _that's_ why you haven't really been able to come over for game night"

**iwashin:** _[silence]_

**memesun:** _[silence]_

**memesun:** "Well shit" 

**staroou:** "Um..guys? Please say something" 

**staroou:** "You aren't mad at me, are you? Oh God, you're disappointed. That's much worse. You probably think I'm crazy and-"

**iwashin:** "Calm down Tooru"

**memesun:** "Just let us let it sink in for a bit. We're all kinda shocked right now" 

**makki:** "Do you mind if we ask you some questions about it? We just wanna be able to know what happens if something happens"

**iwashin:** "You can say no. It's okay, we aren't mad at you. We're really happy you decided to come to us" 

**staroou:** "Y-yeah. You can ask..questions" 

**memesun:** "When did it start?"

**iwashin:** "Is your therapist nice to you? I don't need to go and teach them a lesson do I?"

**makki:** "Not you trying to fight an adult" 

**staroou:** _[laughter]_ "The depression or um, the therapist?" 

**memesun:** "Either one" 

**staroou:** "I um...I was molested a while back. And I've never really gotten over it I...I guess? And...oh god this is hard-"

**iwashin:** "Shit Tooru, it's okay. You don't have to tell us if you're not ready okay?" 

**memesun:** "Please don't push yourself for us" 

**makki:** "This is your healing journey, and we're just here to help you through it" 

**staroou:** "I have the greatest friends ever"

 **staroou:** "Do you guys wanna...come over?" 

**iwashin:** "Hopping the fence right now" 

**memesun:** "Say less"

**makki:** "Already told my mom I was leaving" 

**Private Message**

**(@yakkun/ @babey)**

**babey:** It's Shibayama Yuuki! 

**babey:** Um, Lev-kun gave me your info

**yakkun:** hello shibayama 

**yakkun:** is there anything i can help you with?

**babey:** You're dating our captain right?

 **babey:** How do you know if you like-like someone? >///<

**yakkun:** oh god, its happening 

**babey:**? 

**yakkun:** nothing

 **yakkun:** i'm not really the most emotional person, so uh, i really had to clue that i liked tetsurou until kenma pointed it out 

**babey:** Oh

 **babey:** Should I ask Kenma-senpai for help?

**yakkun:** no! poor boy is doing some pining of his own 

**yakkun:** maybe ask tetsurou? tell him i said to be completely serious or ill cancel our date 

**babey:** Okay! :) 

**babey:** Thank you Yaku-senpai! 

**yakkun:** no problem angel 

**babey:** >//<

**Private Message**

**(@sakusa/ @bettertwin)**

**sakusa:** good morning miya 

**bettertwin:** OMI!!!!

 **bettertwin:** how r u?

**sakusa:** i'm fine 

**sakusa:** i hope you're doing 

**sakusa:** well 

**bettertwin:** you have no idea how happy i am now lol 

**bettertwin:** samus makin fun of me now 

**sakusa:** as he should 

**bettertwin:** are you up to hanging out with me today? samus brining rin

**sakusa:** depends.

**bettertwin:** there won't be a lot of people 

**bettertwin:** we're just goin out to eat and then hanging by our place 

**sakusa:**....

 **sakusa:** okay 

**bettertwin:** YAYYY

**kenmas server (private)**

**tsum-tsum:** GUYS GUESS WHAT???

**broookuto:** WHAT 

**tsum-tsum:** omi agreed to hang out w/ me today **:smileblush:**

**kubrooo:** fr?

 **kubrooo:** good 4 u 

**tsukki-poo:** look at wittle miya, gettig his first boyfriend 

**kubrooo:** aren't you crushing on 

**tsukki-poo:** stfu bedhead 

**tsukki-poo:** **@demon senpai** come collect your man 

**omi-omi:** you do realize i'm IN this chat right?

 **omi-omi:** might just cancel 

**demon senpai:** can't rn. 

**demon senpai:** **@kubrooo** answer your mf dms **:angwy:**

**tsum-tsum:** no omii u can't cancel **:redexclamationmark: :redexclamationmark:**

 **tsum-tsum:** i already told rin u were comin 

**tsum-tsum:** and he didn't believe me!

**omi-omi:** fine. 

**Private Message**

**(@tsukishima/ @kenma)**

**kenma:** im free now, if u wanna call?

**tsukishima:** sure

**kenma has started a call**

**two (2) users have joined**

**kenma:** "Um, I'm not really a talkative person. So uh.."

**tsukishima:** "It's fine. Silence is okay sometimes too" 

**kenma:** "Oh God good. Because I'm _really_ awkward" 

**tsukishima:** _[laughs]_ "So I've heard" 

**kenma:** "What did he tell you?"

**tsukishima:** "I can feel your glare from here" 

**tsukishima:** "And it wasn't Kuroo this time. It was Hinata" 

**kenma:** "You know Shoyo?"

**tsukishima:** "Unfortunately. I used to go to school with him"

 **tsukishima:** "We've kept in touch, and some of the others too"

**kenma:** "Oh that's cool" 

**kenma:** "I've mostly just kept up with Yaku, Kuroo and...Lev"

**tsukishima:** "That beanpole?"

**kenma:** "The one and only" _[sighs]_

**Private Message**

**( @tetsuno!/ @babey )**

**babey:** Um, Kuroo-san? It's me Shibayama

 **babey:** Yaku told me to come to you and "if you aren't serious ill cancel our date"

**tetsuno!:** Absolutely precious 

**tetsuno!:** what can i do for you, lost kitten?

 **tetsuno!:** ouch. 

**babey:** How do you know if you like someone?

 **babey:** I know you graduated a few years ago but I don't really wanna ask any of my other senpai >//<

**Author's Note:**

> things that annoy me about chatfics (pt.1) 
> 
> the first chapter always starts off as an introduction 
> 
> also i feel like kenma and tsukki would be so awkward in dms


End file.
